Past is beyond our control
by Ninon6661
Summary: Une année s'est écoulée depuis les événements de Blackwood Pins. Sam n'est plus que l'ombre de celle qu'elle était et Mike fera tout pour la sauver d'elle même. Mais lorsque Josh réapparaît dans sa vie, les souvenirs refont surface. Entre amour et haine, elle devra faire son choix.
1. Prologue

**Terreurs nocturnes**

Samantha se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Elle passa une main sur son visage dégoulinant de sueur. Scrutant nerveusement les ténèbres de sa chambre, elle chercha à tâton l'interrupteur à côté de son lit, manquant de reverser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. La lumière rétablie, elle soupira de soulagement et intima à son cœur de retrouver un rythme normal. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle s'était revue un an en arrière, dans cette mine infestée de wendigos. Et un seul nom lui revînt alors en mémoire : Joshua.

Mike débarqua en trombe dans la chambre, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir. Voyant la détresse de son amie, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte puissante et rassurante. Sam se cramponna désespérement à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, enfouissant son visage baigné de larmes dans son torse. Berçant la jolie blonde qui semblait sur le point de se briser à tout moment, Mike scanda une succession de « chut » et de « je suis là ».

Lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre et qu'elle relâcha enfin sa prise autour de son cou, le brun la porta à distance de lui et sécha ses joues mouillées.

-Josh ?

Détournant le regard, Sam hocha honteusement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Parfois, Mike lui donnait l'impression dérrangeante d'arriver à sonder son esprit. Une fois encore, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle se sentait tellement pathétique, si faible. Cet homme ne méritait pas ses larmes. Et pourtant, un poids pesait sur son estomac à la simple évocation de son nom. Non, une année entière n'avait pas suffi pour l'oublier. Toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait n'avait pas réussi à effacer l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Ces deux sentiments contradictoires se livraient une lutte incessante à l'intérieur d'elle, sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Bien que mort, Joshua Washington continuait à l'obséder.

Mike les allongea tous deux sur le lit et rabattut les couvertures sur eux. La prenant dans ses bras, il fouragea une main dans ses cheveux blonds dans un geste tendre. Ceux-ci lui caressaient désormais les seins en de magnifiques boucles dorées. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, se contentant de se regarder. Leur silence était éloquent. Des paroles auraient vaines.

Sa tête reposant sur le torse du brun, Sam cala sa respiration sur la sienne. Au bout de longues minutes, Mike sentit le corps de la jeune fille se détendre considérablement et il risqua un œil vers la belle endormie. De sa main valide, il repoussa une mèche blonde qui semblait la gêner dans son sommeil. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa main à laquelle il manquait désaprésent deux doigts. Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, son poing se crispa, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Le syndrôme du membre fantôme : cette sensation de douleur bien après l'emputation d'un membre. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparé au sentiment de déchirement à chaque fois qu'il ressassait les évenements du passé. Sa vie, et leur vie à tous, avaient basculé cette nuit d'hiver. Sam et lui avaient tous deux perdu l'être qu'ils chérissaient le plus cette nuit-là. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils étaient si liés. Ayant vêcu le même traumatisme, ils connaissaient bien les sentiments que ressentait l'autre.

Jessica et Josh. Pas de corps pour faire leur deuil. Juste deux tombes vides dans l'attente de l'arrivée de leur propriétaire. Durant des jours entiers, des équipes de secours avaient passé la montagne au peigne fin à la recherche d'un survivant. On avait perdu toutes traces d'une des équipes qui s'était aventurée dans les mines, sûrement dévorée par ces créatures autrefois humaines qui y logeaient. Malgré les protestations du brun, Sam avait tenu à participer aux recherches. Retourner dans ces montagnes après ce qu'ils avaient vêcu était du suicide mais la jeune fille n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner.

-Et si il est encore en vie ? On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas, Mike. Personne, même lui, ne mérite de vivre dans un tel Enfer. Lui avait-elle dit.

Mike se souvenait de la détermination qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux ce jour-là. Comprenant qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas, le jeune homme avait dû se contraindre à la laisser y aller. Mais il avait toutefois tenu à l'accompagner. Au bout d'une semaine de recherches intensives qui n'avaient mené nul part, Sam avait dû faire face à la réalité, Josh devait certainement être mort. C'était à partir de ce moment que les cauchemars étaient apparus. D'abord espacés, puis de plus en plus fréquents et toujours plus affreux. C'était pour ça que Mike était venu vivre dans le petit appartement de la blonde. Il se sentait le devoir de la protéger, cette fille autrefois si forte.

Une ombre. Voilà ce qu'elle était à présent. Une ombre qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à attraper. Il en voulait à Josh pour l'avoir brisé à ce point. Et il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir échoué dans sa mission. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. D'abord Jessica et désormais Sam. Tous ceux qu'il chérissait lui fillaient entre les doigts comme des gouttes d'eau. C'était d'autant plus rageant que, plus il s'attachait à Samantha, plus elle lui échappait. Elle était si proche et lui semblait si loin.

Délicatement, il passa une main derrière la nuque de la jolie endormie et, l'attirant à lui, déposa un chaste baiser sur son front avant d'éteindre les lumières. Bercé par le souffle chaud de la blonde contre son torse, Mike finit par trouver le sommeil.


	2. 1- Nouvelles

_**Note de l'auteur : Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction en exclusivité. J'avoue que j'ai été déçue par le sort du pauvre Josh qui ne peut pas s'en sortir à la fin du jeu. Donc j'ai décidé de lui offrir une deuxième chance.**_

 **Nouvelles**

Sam poussa la porte en verre du _Jackson's coffee_ , faisant tinter la clochette au-dessus de sa tête. Promenant son regard dans la salle, elle repéra Chris et Ashley assis face à face à une table du fond. Dés qu'elle remarqua la présence de son amie, la brune lui fit de grands gestes de main. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Samantha se dirigea vers eux d'un pas rapide. Tandis qu'elle s'installait sur la banquette à côté de Ash, Matt vînt prendre leur commande.

-Salut les gars ! Vous vous faîtes un dîner aux chandelles à trois ? Je savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches. Blagua le grand noir.

-Ahah ! Très drôle mec. Répliqua aussitôt Chris, sarcastique.

-Ok ok je déconne ! Se défendit le métis, hilare. Reprenant son sérieux, il demanda. Mike n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sam qui soupira d'exaspération avant d'expliquer :

-Il devait passer un entretien d'embauche à Chicago, dans l'entreprise où travaille son père.

-En parlant de Mike, comment se passe votre cohabitation ? Lui demanda Ashley, d'une voix emplie de sous-entendus à peine voilés.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse. À force de fréquenter Chris, Ashley était devenue une vraie commère. Il était vrai que sa soi-disante relation avec Mike alimentait depuis quelques temps les conversations au sien de leur groupe d'amis. Et leur cohabitation en avait surpris plus d'un. En effet, personne n'aurait imaginé que le grand séducteur Mike Monero et la bienveillante Samantha puisse s'entendre à ce point. Et pourtant, après l'incident de l'année précédente, le brun avait été la seule personne chez qui elle avait trouvé du réconfort.

-Allez quoi ! Me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous parce que je ne te croirai pas. Avec un mec aussi canon dans la pièce juste à côté tu dois être tentée. Reprit Ash avec un clin d'oeil communicatif.

Chris lança un regard noir à sa petite-amie.

-Mais Chris est deux fois plus canon, bien sûr. Se rattrapa la brune face à la moue boudeuse de son petit-ami.

-Bien sûr que je suis _beaucoup_ (il insista sur ce mot) plus canon que ce mec ! Argua le jeune homme.

Samantha esquissa un large sourire devant la « semi-dispute » de ses amis. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés malgré les nombreuses années à se tourner autour sans qu'aucun de fasse le premier pas. Comme elle et Josh avant... cette mise en scène. Sentant les larmes pointer, elle chassa ces pensées d'un revers de main. Chris s'interrompit dans son monologue sur son incroyable beauté et fixa son attention sur la blonde en face de lui.

-Sam, est-ce que ça va ? Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude et Sam s'empressa de le rassurer.

-Oui tout va bien. Face au regard sceptique de son ami elle se sentit d'ajouter. Je vais bien Chris, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Bon qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Changea de sujet Matt afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était légèrement alourdie.

Voyant là une occasion de se faire oublier, la blonde se plongea dans la lecture du menu. Elle détestait être au centre de l'attention et par-dessus tout, elle détestait inquiéter ses amis. Leur commande en main, Matt s'éloigna vers l'arrière-salle, laissant les trois amis seuls. L'air était palpable à la table du fond et aucun d'eux n'osa briser le silence qui s'était installé suite au départ du métis. Balyant la pièce du regard dans le but de se distraire un peu, les yeux de Sam s'attardèrent sur le vieux poste de télévision derrière le comptoire. Il s'agissait des infos de la matinée. Au premier regard, la blonde reconnut aussitôt le manoir des Washington sur les hauteurs de la ville. Chris et Ash notèrent la mine confuse de leur amie et suivirent son regard avant de comprendre ce qui la mettait dans un tel état.

En gros plan, dans sa tenue décontractée favorite, Joshua Washington faisait face à une orde de journalistes, répondant à leurs questions. Chris crut durant un bref instant rêver et se frotta les yeux pour s'en assurer. Mais lorqu'il les rouvrit, son meilleur ami était toujours là, son éternel sourire arrogant scotché aux lèvres. Instinctivement, le couple se tourna vers Sam qui n'avait pas quitté l'écran des yeux.

-Sam... murmura Ash, inquiète pour son amie.

La blonde releva les yeux vers eux, complètement perdue. Elle essaya de parler, mais les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Elle parvînt seulement à dire au bout de plusieurs tentatives :

-Josh... sa voix ressemblait plus à un couinement d'animal apeuré que des paroles humaines et elle s'en voulut de se montrer si faible.

Chris attrapa la main de la blonde dans la sienne et la pressa légèrement, comme pour lui rappeler sa présence. Baissant le regard vers cette main amicale, Samantha sentit ses yeux lui brûler. Non, elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis se fassent du soucis pour elle. Et pourtant, une larme força le barrage de ses cils et se fraya un chemin le long de ses joues, suivie d'une autre, puis d'une troisième, et bientôt ce fut un torrent de larmes. Tiraillée entre colère et soulagement, elle se laissa aller à sa peine tandis qu'Ash la prenait dans ses bras.

« J'ai... j'ai juste envie de tourner la page, d'oublier et... et de profiter de ceux que j'aime. » Déclara le survivant à travers le poste de télévision.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, la jolie blonde se leva et sortit du café en s'excusant. Passant devant Matt qui revenait avec leur commande, elle faillit le renverser. Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Sam ? Demanda le métis, déposant leur commande sur la table.

Ashley regarda son petit-ami qui, dans un soupire, se lança :

-Josh est de retour.

Le sportif manqua de faire tomber son plateau sous le choc de cette annonce. Comment était-ce possible ? N'était-il pas mort ? Matt comprenait désormais la réaction de la blonde. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Chris et se passa une main sur le visage en lâchant un « merde » éloquent.

-Comme tu dis ! Approuva Chris.

-On devrait peut-être la rattraper ? Proposa la brune, inquiète pour la jeune fille qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa meilleure amie.

-Je pense qu'elle a besoin de temps pour réaliser.

-Je croyais vraiment qu'il était mort. Souffla Matt, plus pour lui-même.

-On croyait tous qu'il était mort. Réctifia Chris qui avait entendu.

La blonde planta une nouvelle fois la grosse cuillère dans son pot de glace au chocolat avant de l'engloutir en une bouchée. Devant un film à l'eau de rose qu'Ashley lui avait prêté, elle avait déjà avalé la moitié du pot. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion son pyjama préfèré, celui avec des petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Mike avait bien tenté de le jeter, prétextant que c'était un tue-l'amour mais avait dû se resigner sous la menace de la jeune fille.

Un coup à la porte la sortit de sa léthargie. Pestant contre l'opportun qui osait la déranger dans sa séance larve, elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Emily et Ashley étaient déjà de le salon. Sam écarquilla les yeux, puis, reprenant ses esprits, ferma la porte qu'elle maintenait toujours ouverte et rejoignit ses deux amies dans le séjour.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? Les interrogea la propriétaire des lieux, ses poings fermement campés sur ses hanches.

-Mon Dieu ! C'est quoi cette horreur, Sam ? L'ignora Em en pointant un doigt fraîchement manicuré en direction de sa tenue.

-C'est mon pyjama ! Et puis d'abord tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! S'emporta Sam.

Les deux arrivantes se regardèrent incertaines durant quelques secondes. Perdant patiente, Sam réitéra sa question :

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Sam, je pense que tu devrais venir avec nous à la soirée de Josh. Commença timidement Ash avant de se faire couper par une Sam de plus en plus énervée.

-Vous rigolez j'espère ! Pourquoi devrais-je aller à cette stupide fête ?

-Pour Josh ! Répliqua aussitôt Emily, élevant à son tour la voix.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, ses mots se perdant au fond de sa gorge. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Emily et Ashley se lancèrent un regard entendu et vinrent s'asseoir à leur tour de chaque côté de la blonde qui avait enfouit sa tête dans ses jambes. Posant une main sur le bras de son amie, Em reprit :

-Je sais que tu lui en veux pour tout ce qu'il a fait cette nuit-là, et je te comprends. Mais je sais aussi qu'il compte énormément pour toi !

-Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ! Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot qu'elle ravala. Elle avait eu sa dose de pleurs pour la journée.

-D'accord ! Céda Ash avec un sourire triste. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa amie dans un état pareil.

La prenant dans ses bras, elle déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de se lever, imitée par Emily. Remarquant le pot de glace déjà bien entamé sur la table basse, cette dernière se retourna vers la blonde.

-Tu comptes devenir Big Mamma ?

-J'entretiens juste mes fesses ! Ironisa Sam, fuyant le regard désaprouvateur de son amie.

-Avoue que tu voudrais avoir les même que les miennes ! Ria la brune en plaquant fermement ses mains sur son postérieur, faisant rire la jeune fille.

-Tu parles, t'arriverais même pas à acheter un morceau de pain racit avec ce cul ! La taquina Sam en reprenant les termes de Jessica.

-Mais au moins j'ai un petit-ami, moi, mademoiselle-je-suis-partie-pour-devenir-vieille-fille ! Même Ash a réussi à trouver un gars !

-Hé ! Protesta la concernée.

-A moins que Mike et toi... commença Em.

-Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de répondre !

Le portable d'Ash sonna, interrompant leur conversation. Prenant connaissance du message qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle se tourna vers Emily.

-C'est Chris, ils nous attendent pour y aller.

-Ok on y va alors. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ? Demanda-t-elle à Sam avec un regard implorant.

-Sûre !

-D'accord j'insiste pas alors !

Après avoir serré leur amie dans les bras, les deux opportunes quittèrent l'appartement. Sam fixa la porte en soupirant. Consultant l'heure sur son portable, elle tomba sur une photo d'Hannah, Beth, Josh et elle lors du bal de promo. Elle n'avait toujours pas changé son fond d'écran.

-Hannah, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?


	3. 2 - réception

_**Note de l'auteur : Voisi le chapitre 2 ! Josh fait enfin son apparition. J'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semain mais avec les cours ça risque d'être un peu compliqué donc je ne promets rien. Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez !**_

 _ **PS : les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues :)**_

 **Réception**

Le manoir des Washington était illuminé de toutes parts, projetant ses lumières sur l'étang à l'arrière. Ashley ressera un peu plus sa prise autour du bras de son petit-ami. Elle se sentait tellement insignifiante face à l'immensité de la demeure. Chris lui adressa un sourire rassurant et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Des centaines de personnes, plus ou moins influantes, étaient présentes, et les quatre amis se sentirent tout à coup plus à leur place.

-Whoua ! Je savais pas que les Washington étaient aussi riches. Lâcha Matt, estomaqué par la beauté des lieux.

-Et encore, ce n'est qu'une de leurs nombreuses maisons. Renchérit Chris.

-Allons vite saluer Josh et partons d'ici ! Proposa Ash, s'aggrapant encore plus à Chris. Je me sens pas à l'aise ici.

Tous approuvèrent. Trouver Josh parmis toute cette foule fut plus facile qu'ils ne pensaient. En effet un amat de personne c'était formé autour du jeune homme fortuné qui relatait ses pérpéties, arrangeant quelques peu la réalité. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de ses anciens amis, un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il délaissa ses auditeurs pour s'avancer vers eux.

-Hey ! Fut la seule chose qui réussit à dire, tant le stresse l'encombrait.

Chris fut le premier à réagir. Il fit un pas, s'arrêtant à la hauteur de Josh, et ancra son regard dans le sien. Au bout d'un bref moment qui parut une éternité à l'héritier des Washington, Chris esquissa un sourire et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras dans une accolade virile. Josh s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte, soulagé et heureux de retrouver son accolyte.

-Oh mon pote, ce que je suis heureux de te revoir ! Déclara Chris en donna une tape dans le dos du brun.

-Moi aussi mon vieux !

Se détachant de son ami de toujours, Josh se tourna nerveusement vers le reste du groupe. Avant qu'aucun ne puisse dire quelque chose, il s'excusa :

-Je tenais à vous dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fais !

-ça va, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Déclara Matt, serrant vigoureusement la main de Josh pour prouver ses dires.

-Ouais et personnellement tu m'as rien fais... et heureusement pour toi ! Ajouta Em en le menaçant du regard, le faisant rire.

-Votre pardon compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Et je m'étais dis que, si j'arrivais à quitter ces fichues montagnes, alors je me mettrais à genoux devant vous pour implorer votre pardon. Donc... je me mets à genoux. Dit-il en liant le geste à la parole.

Les quatre amis ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle. Chris fut soulagé de retrouver le Josh d'avant. Celui avec qui il déconnait. Ashley s'avança à son tour, sous les regards attentifs de ses amis. Elle marqua néanmois une certaine distance entre le jeune homme et elle, pas très à l'aise en sa présence.

-Sache que je sais pas si j'arriverai à te pardonner ce que tu as fais il y a un an. J'arrive pas à me sortit toutes ses images de la tête. Et je voulais te dire que je suis ici uniquement pour Chris, parce que ça lui tenait à cœur.

-Je comprends Ash, et je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais. T'es une fille bien, tu méritais pas ça.

-Je ne suis pas celle qui mérite le plus d'excuses. Fit remarquer la brune, esquissant un sourire triste.

Josh comprit l'allusion et baissa les yeux, honteux. Il avait blessé la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui et qui l'avait entièrement soutenu après la disparition de ses sœurs. Il balaya furtivement la salle des yeux à la recherche d'une chevelure blonde.

-Elle n'a pas voulu venir ! Le renseigna Ashley qui l'avait suivi des yeux.

-Oh ! Lâcha Josh, visiblement déçu.

-Il lui faut du temps mec ! Elle tenait vraiment à toi. Expliqua Chris en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

Josh se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, un sourire triste assombrissant son visage.

Sam entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas lourds se rapprocher. Sortant de la salle de bain uniquement vêtue d'une serviette, elle rejoignit le salon où Mike déposait ses affaires. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle, et elle comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. En quelques enjambées, il traversa le séjour, se postant devant elle. La blonde leva la tête, ancrant son regard dans le sien, dans l'attente d'une explication qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Em m'a envoyé un message.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, attendant la suite.

-Josh est de retour. Reprit-il, haussant le ton. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis, Sam ?

-J'en voyais pas l'utilité !

-L'utilité ? Bordel Sam, il est en vie ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'en fiches !

Elle garda le silence, continuant à fixer Mike d'un air de défi. Ce dernier lâcha un soupire et se détourna d'elle.

-Habille-toi on y va ! Lui annonça-t-il, attrapant sa veste.

-Où ça ?

-A cette stupide soirée ! Hurla le brun, hors de lui. Sous le regard apeuré de son amie, il reprit plus calmement, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je sais à quel point il est important pour toi. Et au fond, je suis sûr que tu veux le revoir. Alors j'exhause ton souhait princesse, on va le voir.

Sur ce, il se détourna définitivement d'elle. Elle le regarda sans bouger, complètement paralysée.

-J'ai peur Mike. Murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante de sanglots. Je sais pas comment me comporter. C'est tellement confus dans ma tête.

-Hé, princesse !

Mike la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il caressa ses cheveux afin de l'apaiser comme il avait prit l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle faisait ses crises d'angoisse.

-Je serai avec toi. La rassura-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

-Tu ne me quitteras pas ?

Mike acquiesça avant d'embrasser de nouveau le front de son amie. Non il ne la quitterait pas, car, bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, lui-aussi avait besoin d'elle. Elle était devenue son pilier, le seul support concret qu'il avait trouvé pour affronter la vie. Et il avait peur. Peur que son unique rempart ne l'abandonne. Le brun connaissait le lien spécial qui unissait la jeune fille et Josh et il craignait qu'elle ne le quitte pour se tourner de nouveau vers lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il enviait et haïssait Josh à la fois car, malgré toutes ses fautes, Sam, bien qu'elle essayait de se convaincre de l'inverse, arriverait toujours à lui pardonner. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant qu'il était de retour.

La blonde se dégagea quelque peu de son étreinte, bien que restant dans ses bras, et ancra ses obres ambres dans le regard de son colocataire. Mike put y lire toute la résolution qu'elle dégageait malgré les larmes encore présentes, et il en fut effrayé.

-Allons-y, alors ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme qu'il ne lui avait plus entendu depuis longtemps.

-Ok ! Mais pas dans cette tenue. Pas que je n'aime pas te voir à moitié nue mais tu risquerais de te faire recaler à l'entrée. Lui fit remarquer le brun en promenant son regard sur elle de la tête aux pieds, se rinçant l'oeil au passage.

-Oui c'est vrai que la serviette c'est pas la meilleure tenue pour aller voir un psychopathe. Sourit la jeune fille, essuyant ses joues baignées de larmes.

Mike esquissa un large sourire face à cette réplique et Sam se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se stoppa en plein milieu du salon et se tourna vers le beau brun.

-Merci pour tout Mike.

Puis elle reprit son chemin. Refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, elle entendit Mike lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Josh aurait dû être heureux. Il était enfin de retour chez lui après une année entière passée dans ces montagnes isolées et avait obtenu le pardon de ses amis. Pourtant les mots d'Ashley ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête. _Elle n'a pas voulu venir_. Elle le détestait et il comprenait. Lui aussi se détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tout simplement pêté les plombs et s'en était pris à ses amis. Et toutes les excuses au monde ne pourraient effacer ses actes.

Ses amis ne s'étaient pas attradés à la fête, visiblement mals à l'aise parmi tout ce monde. Après une dernière accolade, Chris lui avait promi de le recontacter pour se voir. Le maître des lieux les avait suivis du regard tandis qu'ils quittaient l'endroit, esquissant un large sourire. Il avait senti le poids de la culpabilité s'alléger quelque peu, mais il n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres alors que des mèches blondes entraient dans son champ de vision. Parcourant la salle du regard, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir détaillé de nombreuses fois. Sam. Alors elle était tout de même venue. Josh la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle franchissait les portes de la demeure des Washington au bras de Mike.

-Whoua, j'avais oublié à quel point cette maison était immense ! S'extasia la blonde, ne sachant plus où regarder.

Tout lui semblait si différent depuis la dernière fois et elle se sentait comme une étrangère dans ces lieux qu'elle avait fréquenté si souvent auparavant. Prise de vertige, elle s'agrippa à Mike qui remarqua son malaise. La retenant fermement dans ses bras, il la conduisit sur la terrasse, à l'écart de la foule, et la fit asseoir sur un banc de pierre. Il passa une main sur le front de la jeune fille, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. Lui proposa-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

La jolie blonde hocha la tête en guise de remerciment et esquissa un léger sourire attendrit tandis qu'elle observait sa silhouette se perdre dans la foule. Le perdant de vue, elle reporta son attention sur les alentours. Un frission la secoua alors que son regard se stoppait sur la gigantesque bâtisse des Washington qui lui paraissait menaçante baignée dans les ténèbres. À l'époque où ses jeunes occupantes étaient encore là, le domaine de cette riche famille semblait si vivant, si accueillant. Sam l'avait toujours perçu comme son refuge, un endroit où elle se sentait à sa place lorsqu'elle fuyait son propre chez elle. Mais la douce chaleur qui émanait des jumelles avait disparu en même temps qu'elles, laissant cet endroit froid et sans vie.

Josh s'inquiètait. Il avait capté le malaise de son amie et sa démarche chancelante. Réprimant son envie d'aller la voir, il se contenta de l'observer de loin. Et tandis qu'il posait son regard sur chaque parcelle d'elle, elle ne lui parut jamais aussi loin. Pas physiquement, non. Seulement, comme si le lien qui les avait si longtemps rattaché l'un à l'autre venait de se briser, le laissant vide. Alors qu'elle cherchait Mike des yeux, Joshua comprit qu'il l'avait perdu. Pourtant, il esquissa un pas vers elle, tel un automate, puis un autre. Tel le papillon de nuit hypnotisé par la lumière artificielle, le jeune homme se dirigea vers celle qui occupait ses pensées.


	4. 3 - confrontation

_**Note de l'auteur : Et voici la suite ! Le face à face tant attendu de Sam et Josh. Les reviews sont toujours bénéfiques pour un auteur =)**_

 _ **Les personnages et l'univers d'Until dawn ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est tout droit sortie de mon imagination un peu tordue !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

 **Confrontation**

-Sam.

La concernée sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et tourna lentement la tête en direction de son interlocuteur bien qu'elle connaissait déjà son identité. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa cage toraxique alors qu'elle reconnaissait sa voix. Et désormais il s'amusait à jouer le marteau piqueur à sa simple vue. Fichu cœur.

Elle regarda Joshua s'avancer vers elle jusqu'à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Et ce traître qui continuait de battre tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait peur que le jeune homme ne l'entende. Elle détourna les yeux de lui, essayant de retrouver son calme. Inspirer, expirer. Mais où était passé Mike ? Il lui avait juré d'être à ses côté lors de cette rencontre, et voilà qu'il avait disparu. Ok, calme-toi ma petite Samantha ! Tu peux très bien gérer cette situation toute seule, tu as connu bien pire. L'image des wendigos s'imposa à son esprit et elle ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût qui ne manqua pas à Josh.

Lui faisait-il horreur à ce point ? Josh se posait des questions. Avait-il bien fait de venir la voir ? La voyant là, à quelques pas seulement de lui, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Mais, alors qu'il était désormais si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau fraîche contre la sienne, il doutait d'avoir agi raisonnablement. Chassant toutes pensées pessimistes de son cerveau, il inclina la tête en direction du ciel étoilé, laissant échapper un soupire de bien-être.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu les étoiles. C'est vraiment magnifique ! S'extasia le brun devant le spectacle lumineux qui s'établissait au-dessus de sa tête.

Sam l'imita, contemplant à son tour le ciel nocturne. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pris le temps d'admirer ce cadeau du ciel ? Trop longtemps à son goût. Et le contempler avec Josh était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus espéré. Sa poitrine se contracta alors que les souvenirs revenaient à elle comme un boumerang et sa tête se mit à lui tourner.

Josh la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne percute le sol mais la jeune fille se dégagea violemment de son étreinte, comme brûlée par ce contact. Le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de reculer d'un pas sous le regard assassin de son amie.

-Sam... tenta-t-il, faisant de nouveau un pas vers elle.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla la blonde, hystérique avant de reprendre plus calmement. Je t'en prie Josh, ne m'approche pas.

Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux le fuyaient. Josh se figea, paralysé par ce regard qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il chercha à dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa trachée et Sam le devança.

-Je peux pas Josh ! Je peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Toutes ces images restent gravées dans ma tête et j'arrive pas à oublier, à passer à autre chose. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout est arrivé par ta faute, à cause de cette stupide vengeance.

-Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux Sammy ! J'aimerais pouvoir effacer tout ça. Je pensais que me venger de ceux qui avaient causé la mort de mes sœurs me soulagerait.

-On était là pour toi Josh... je... j'étais là pour toi ! Tu m'as dis que tu allais bien, et je t'ai cru.

-Et c'est la vérité ! J'allais bien parce que tu étais à mes côtés Sam.

-ARRETE ! arrête Josh !

Elle se détourna quelque peu de lui, cachant ses larmes. Elle se pencha sur la rembarde en pierre et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais, s'intimant au calme. Joshua se positionna à ses côtés et admira le reflet de la lune danser sur la surface aqueuse de l'étang. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par le brouaha de la foule à l'intérieur.

-Tu sais ce qui m'a permi de tenir bon quand j'étais seul dans ces mines ?

Sam ancra son regard dans le sien et secoua négativement la tête. Josh fouilla dans une des poches de son pantalon avant d'en ressortir un médaillon que Sam reconnut aussitôt. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et déposa le collier dans sa paume. Sam fixa le pendentif d'Hannah qui luisait au creux de sa main, avant de lever un regard interrogateur vers le brun.

-Je l'ai retrouvé dans les mines.

La blonde resta silencieuse, faisant tourner le médaillon entre ses doigts. Josh posa une main sur la sienne, la stoppant, et ouvrit le pendentif en forme de cœur. À l'intérieur se trouvait une photo des enfants Washington et de Sam. La même qu'elle avait en fond d'écran de son téléphone portable. La jeune fille se souvenait de cette photo. Elle avait été prise avant le bal de promo. Josh avait tenu à poser avec « les plus belles filles de toute l'Amérique » selon lui. Sam eut un pincement au cœur. Les filles paraissaient tellement... vivantes. Alors que de nouvelles larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux, Josh ressera sa prise autour de la main de la blonde qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

-C'est ton sourire...

Sam leva la tête vers le jeune homme, l'incompréhension se lisant clairement dans son regard couleur ambre, alors Josh continua.

-Je voulais m'en sortir et revoir une dernière fois ton sourire. J'ai tenu bon grâce à toi, Sammy !

Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment se déversèrent sur ses joues pâles et elle se laissa aller à sa peine. Josh fit un pas en avant et, voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, la prit dans ses bras. Instinctivement, la blonde enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage humide dans le creux de son cou. Joshua passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, qu'elle avait laissé détachés pour l'occasion. Le brun ferma les yeux, savourant la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de son amie.

Mike les fixa depuis l'encadrement de la porte vitrée, un verre d'eau à la main, et se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Sam sursauta et se dégagea précipitemment des bras de fils Washington qui foudroya Mike du regard. Ce dernier s'avança vers la blonde et lui tendit le verre, lui demandant comment elle se sentait. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse et retourna s'asseoir sur le banc avant d'avaler une gorgée d'eau qui calma instantanément le feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Une fois assuré qu'elle allait mieux, Mike se tourna vers l'hôte de la soirée.

-Josh ! Content de te revoir !

-Moi aussi !

Tous deux des menteurs. Mais pour le bien de Samantha, ils jouèrent le jeu de la politesse. Josh n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Mike, et encore moins depuis cette stupide blague avec Hannah. Et c'était réciproque. Mike fixa la blonde qui finissait son verre et elle soupira.

-Je vais mieux Mike. Je ne vais pas m'évanouir alors arrête de me dévisager comme ça, tu me stresses. Le réprimanda la jeune fille avant de lui adresser un léger sourire en coin dont elle avait la spécialité.

-Ok ! Mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer.

-Comme tu veux ! Elle haussa les épaules et se leva, reposant le verre vide sur le banc.

Mike vînt aussitôt se positionner à ses côtés, au cas où elle aurait de nouveau des vertiges, et elle le fuisila du regard. Il leva les mains en l'air pour signifier qu'il avait saisi le message et avança, quelques pas devant elle. Josh, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, interpela la blonde avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

-J'aimerais te parler.

Samantha se tourna vers Mike et lui signifia de les laisser seuls. Le brun poussa un soupire de résignation et continua son chemin pour l'attendre un peu plus loin. Une fois hors de vue, la jeune fille s'avança vers Josh, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement de lui et il dût réprimer l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils se jaugèrent durant des secondes qui leur parurent des heures avant que le brun ne se décide enfin à parler.

-J'ai fais des choses dont je suis pas fier et que je regrette. J'ai blessé mes amis et j'ai même causé la mort d'une d'entre eux. Tu... tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux, Sammy.

Sam sentit son estomac se serrer face à la détresse de son ami. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais cela aurait été un mensonge. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Jessica mais indirectement, il avait causé sa mort. Il les avait réuni dans cette montagne, les avait tous séparé, les laissant seuls face à ces créatures. Alors, oui, il était en partie responsable de tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il faisait le plus souffrir la blonde, non. Il s'était joué d'elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit là, à ses côtés et elle avait pensé qu'il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux, elle avait cru en ses mots. Et il l'avait trahi, il les avait tous trahi. Les martyrisant mentalement, tapis dans le noir à les regarder essayer de s'en sortir. Alors elle resta plantée sur place, le regardant s'effondrer psychologiquement devant elle.

-J'aurais dû mourir dans ces mines mais je voulais tellement m'excuser... devant toi. Parce que par-dessus tout, tu ne méritais pas tout ça.

-Personne ne méritait de vivre ce qu'on a vêcu cette nuit-là, Josh. Le coupa la jeune femme, ancrant durement son regard dans celui du brun avant de se détourner de lui, prête à partir.

-Je vais disparaître de ta vie Sam. Tu n'auras plus à me voir.

La blonde fit volte-face et le regarda, cherchant à l'intérieur de ses iris vertes si il était sérieux. Oui, il l'était et Sam se sentit vaciller. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait, lui balancer des tonnes d'isultes au visage, lui avouer à quelque point il lui avait manqué, mais tous ces mots moururent au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et déposa un tendre baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, repirant une dernière fois son doux parfum. Samantha clôt ses yeux, profitant de cet instant qu'elle savait être le dernier et le sentit s'éloigner d'elle. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Josh avait disparu comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'un hallucination et elle papillonna des cils pour chasser les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux.


	5. 4 - Hallucinations

_**Note de l'auteur : et voilà la suite ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. Sur ce, bonne lecture**_!

 **Hallucinations**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Josh. Sam était affalée sur son lit, son PC ouvert devant elle elle faisait défiler les actualités de son facebook sans vraiment y prêter attention. Mike était parti travailler de bonne heure, et elle se retrouvait donc seule pour la journée. Elle détestait ne rien faire, car quand son esprit n'était pas occupé, les souvenirs s'immissaient. D'un geste machinal, elle fit tourner le pendentif d'Hannah, qui ne la quittait pas, entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait pu se résigner à l'enlever même pour une seconde. L'ouvrant délicatement, elle passa un doigt sur le papier photo, un sourire nostalgique prenant place sur ses lèvres. La photographie avait été tellement réduite qu'on ne les voyait presque plus, mais la blonde se remémorait très bien leur sourire. C'était l'époque où ils ne se souciaient de rien, où ils étaient heureux tous ensemble.

Et désormais elle était seule, tellement seule. Elle referma le pendentif, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si émotive ? Elle, la forte Samantha, était devenue une vraie pleurnicheuse et elle détestait être aussi faible. Regardant le ciel par la fenêtre, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle enfila une veste de joggins et ses baskets, attrapa ses clés et quitta son appartement. Il fallait qu'elle s'aére l'esprit ou elle allait devenir folle entre ces quatre murs. Replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle commença à marcher, sans destination précise.

Le soeil était haut dans le ciel et une légère brise secouait la cime des arbres, réfraîchissant considérablement l'air. Sam frissonna et resserra les pans de sa veste, se reprochant de n'avoir pas mis des vêtements plus chauds. Tandis qu'elle allait au hasard son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, la faisant sursauter. Elle regarda le nom de Mike s'afficher sur l'écran et poussa un profond soupire avant de décrocher.

-Mike, n'es-tu pas censé travailler à cette heure-ci ?

-C'est ma pause. Je voulais juste savoir comme tu allais ? T'es à l'appart là ?

-Non, j'en avais marre alors je suis sortie me promener !

-Toute seule ?

-Je suis une grande fille, Mike. Je pense que je vais pouvoir gérer une ballade en ville toute seule. Répliqua sarcastiquement la blonde, levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le comportement sur-protecteur de son ami.

-Ok ! Mais fais quand même attention !

-A ce soir Mike.

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. Bien qu'elle adorât le brun, sa constante inquiètude pour elle la mettait parfois hors d'elle. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être une enfant. Fourant son téléphone dans sa poche, elle reprit sa marche. Le ciel s'était légèrement couvert et une bourasque de vent fit s'envoler le tapis de feuilles mortes. Levant la tête vers le ciel gris, Sam soupira. Le temps reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit, morose. Elle acceléra le pas avant de stopper devant les grilles menaçantes du cimetière.

La blonde resta devant un moment, fixant le portail d'un œil méfiant avant de se décider à entrer. L'endroit était vide et Sam eut envie de fuir. Réprimant sa peur, elle avança dans les allées de graviers bordées d'immenses pins. _Blackwood pins_. Sam ferma les yeux, revalant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle s'immoblisa devant les deux tombes des jumelles Washington et alluma une bougie qu'elle plaça sur la plaque de sa défunte meilleure amie.

-Hey, Han' ! C'est moi, Sam. Je... elle se stoppa et eut un petit rire nerveux. Je sais pas pourquoi je parle à une tombe. Je suis vaiment en train de péter un câble.

-T'as vraiment l'air d'une folle à parler toute seule !

La blonde sursauta et fit volte-face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Josh. Celui-ci passa devant elle et déposa une rose blanche sur chaque tombe avant joindre ses mains et prier. Sam le regarda faire en silence. Se tournant vers elle, il lui adressa un magnifique sourire qui la fit fondre. Maudit cœur qui s'emballe. Et maudis Josh et son sourire parfait.

-Je pensais que tu ne devais plus te montrer devant moi ! Plaisanta Samantha afin de cacher son malaise.

-Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Déclara le jeune homme, visiblement gêné de se retrouver face à elle. C'est un pur hasard si nous sommes là tous les deux.

La blonde lui adressa un léger sourire avant de regarder la troisième tombe où le nom de son ami figurait. Il l'imita.

-J'ai demandé à ce qu'on la retire. Lui fit-il savoir et elle hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant que dire. Hé, je suis un peu comme une sorte de... revenant ! Plaisanta le brun pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie.

-Josh !

Ce dernier se tourna vers la jeune fille et son sourire s'effaça. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

-C'est pas ce que je veux.

Josh la dévisagea, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux et la blonde détourna le regard, terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Je veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie. Elle avait murmuré ces mots si bas que Josh avait dû se pencher en avant pour l'entendre. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le visage fermé du brun.

-Sammy...

-Laisse-moi juste du temps pour voir où j'en suis ! Le coupa-t-elle. J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de prendre du recul.

Josh écarquilla les yeux et il eut l'impression que la jeune fille allait se briser à tous moments. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais resta planté sur place. _C'est de ta faute si elle est dans cet état. Tu es le seul responsable. Tu ne mérites pas son pardon_. La voix du Dr Hill résonnait dans sa tête et il ferma les yeux, lui ordonnant mentalement de se la fermer. Sam le dévisagea, s'inquiètant pour le jeune homme qui commenaçait à s'agiter devant elle. S'avançant, elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon qui sembla se remémorer sa présence.

-Sammy... sa voix se brisa et elle lui adressa un léger sourire. Non, il ne la méritait pas ! Il se dégagea brutalement d'elle et elle écarquilla les yeux, la main toujours tendue vers lui. Évitant son regard, il reprit, plus durement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi !

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qui est bon pour moi ou non ! S'emporta à son tour la blonde, perdant définitivement son calme.

-Je ne suis pas stable, Sam ! Je risque encore une fois de te blesser et je ne veux pas que ça arrive !

-Tu recommences Josh. Tu continues à tout garder en toi. Jusqu'au jour où tu vas de nouveau craquer.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a au fond de moi, Sam ! Hurla Josh, se rapprochant dangereusement de la blonde qui recula instinctivement, mais garda le contact visuel.

-Alors quoi ? Tu vas passer ta vie à nous éviter, à fuir ?

-C'est pour votre bien !

-Pour le notre ou le tien Josh ?

Le brun se tût, ne sachant que dire. La réponse aurait dû être évidente, pourtant la question de la jeune femme avait semé la confusion dans son esprit. Bien sûr qu'il le faisait pour ses amis. Mais il ressentait également le besoin égoïste de s'éloigner d'eux afin d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé dans ces montagnes. Se prenant la tête dans ses mains, il murmura :

-J'ai besoin d'être seul quelques temps.

Sam acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, comprenand très bien ses sentiments. Elle aussi avait ressenti ce besoin presque vital de s'isoler du monde qui l'entourait après les événements, et le ressentait encore. Mais, une voix dans sa tête lui créait de ne pas l'écouter, de ne plus le laisser seul, mais elle l'obligea à la faire taire. Encore une fois, deux sentiments se livraient bataille en elle, sans issue possible. Elle aurait tant voulu le détester mais malgré cette rancoeur à l'encontre du brun, une part d'elle ne souhaitait pas le voir s'éloigner. Pourtant, lorsqu'il la laissa seul au milieu du cimetière, elle ne le retînt pas, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle se contenta de le regarder quitter sa vie, sans un mot.

-Comment vous sentez-vous depuis notre dernière séance ? Lui demanda la femme assise en face de lui.

Josh délaissa sa contemplation de la pièce et ancra son regard vert dans celui de sa psychologue qui attendait sa réponse.

-Bien, je suppose. Répondit évasivement le jeune homme, ne croyant pas lui-même en la véracité de ses dires.

-Vous avez l'air fatigué. Parvenez-vous à dormir ? Faîtes-vous toujours des cauchemars sur la disparition de vos sœurs ?

-Plus sur mes sœurs, non.

-Que voyez-vous dans ces cauchemars, Joshua ? Questionna Mme Colins, griffonnant quelques notes sur son carnet que le brun ne parvînt pas à lire.

Le jeune homme garda le silence, fuyant le regard inquisitateur de sa psychologue. Celle-ci soupira avant de déclarer :

-La communication est la clé de vôtre guérision, Joshua. Je ne pourrai pas vous aider si vous ne me parlez pas.

-Je suis de nouveau dans ces montagnes. Jessica est attachée dans cette cabane elle crie et pleure. J'ai envie d'aller la détacher pourtant... pourtant je tire quand même sur ce levier. La scie se dirige vers elle et elle continue à hurler, et moi... moi je reste sans bouger, à la regarder se faire découper en deux. Il y a du sang partout mais la voix de Jess continue de résonner dans ma tête sans que je parvienne à la faire taire. Raconta le brun au bout de longues minutes de silence.

Mme Colins continua à prendre des notes sous l'oeil vitreux de Josh. Alors qu'il finissait son récit, la psychologue releva la tête vers son patient et croisa les mains sur ses jambes.

-Vous sentez-vous responsable de la mort tragique de Jessica ?

-Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas voulu retourner dans ces montagnes pour cette stupide vengeance, Jessica serait encore en vie aujourd'hui.

-Avez-vous repris contact avec vos anciens amis ?

-Chris m'a invité à jouer aux jeux vidéos chez lui hier soir.

-Et Samantha ? Lui avez-vous parlé depuis la dernière fois ?

-Je l'ai croisé cet après-midi devant les tombes des filles. Avoua le brun, sans s'étendre plus sur le sujet.

-Je pense qu'il serait bénéfique pour vous, et pour eux, de parler ensemble de cette expérience.

-Non, non ! je... je ne veux plus y repenser, je veux juste oublier. Répliqua le jeune homme, la panique s'emparant de lui.

-Calmez-vous, Joshua ! Vous n'êtes obligé de rien. Le rassura Krista tandis que Josh se prenait la tête entre les mains, murmurant qu'il voulait tout oublier. Continuez-vous à prendre vos médicaments ?

-Pourrait-on augmenter la dose ? Ils ne me font plus rien.

-D'accord. Soupira la femme.

Joshua coupa l'eau et attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille. S'avançant devant le miroir, il effaça d'un revers de main la buée qui s'était formée sur la surface glacée, révélant son visage fatigué. Son reflet lui paraissait tellement étranger. Fixant ses yeux sur ceux de son double, il chercha à déceler la moindre trace d'humanité, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut le vide. Les yeux d'un mort.

Les traits d'un wendigo se superposèrent aux siens, et il prit peur. D'un coup de poing, il brisa le miroir, s'entaillant la main. Le sang coulait le long de son avant-bras, teintant peu à peu le lavabo de rouge. Pourtant, le reflet de la créature brisé en mille morceaux continuait à le fixer. Joshua esquissa un pas en arrière, ne quittant pas le wendigo des yeux. Non, tout cela n'était pas réel ! Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il se laissa glisser contre le mur carrelé. _Tu deviens fou, mon vieux ! Putain de cinglé ! Psychopathe_. Ses mains se plaquèrent violemment sur ses oreilles afin de faire taire ces voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

Ramenant ses jambes à lui, il encercla ses genoux de ses bras. Les larmes coulaient, sans qu'il ne parviennent à les arrêter. Que faisaient les gens normaux quand ils se sentaient tristes ? Ils devaient sûrement se tourner vers leur famille ou leurs amis. Mais lui était seul, complètement seul. Plus de famille, plus d'amis. Juste lui.

Tendant le bras, il attrapa d'une main tremblante une boîte de médicaments et fit tomber deux pillules blanches dans le creux de sa main avant de les jeter dans sa bouche. Se relevant, il les fit passer difficilement avec un peu d'eau. Regardant une nouvelle fois le reflet qui lui renvoyait le miroir brisé, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et nettoya sa plaie avant d'enrouler une bande médicale autour de sa main, stoppant l'hémoragie. D'un pas chancelant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La tête lui tournait et il avait l'impression que son crâne était pris dans un étau. Durant de longues heures, il regarda le plafond, nu sur son lit, avant de finir par s'endormir.


	6. 5 - légendes indiennes

_**Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Je suis plutôt débordée ces derniers temps avec les cours et les exams qui se rapprochent donc je pense passer à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. Bon trève de blabla, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**_

 **Légendes idiennes**

Sam poussa un hurlement qui déchira le silence de l'appartement. Ses vêtements, plaquaient par la sueur, lui collaient désagréablement à la peau. Elle avait dû s'assoupir devant la télévision après le départ d'Ashley, tandis qu'elle attendait le retour de Mike. Il faisait encore jour à l'extérieur, et une douce lumière orangée filtrait à travers les stors entrouverts. La blonde se repositionna correctement dans le canapé, se passant une main dans les cheveux, les décollant de son front mouillé.

Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus violents ces derniers temps. Mais cette fois, quelque chose semblait différent. Pas de wendigos dans ce rêve-ci. Elle s'était retrouvée dans ce cabanon derrière le gîte. Elle avait assisté, impuissante, à la mort de Joshua, découpé en deux par cette vieille scie rouillée. Pourquoi cette scène, à laquelle elle n'avait pourtant jamais assisté, lui revenait-elle en mémoire une année après ? Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier, calant ses battements de cœur sur sa respiration.

Le déclic de la serrure se fit entendre et Sam se tourna vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur Mike qui rentrait du travail. Exténué, le brun se laissa tomber à côté de la jeune fille, laissant échapper un profond soupire. Il reversa la tête vers l'arrière et ferma les yeux. Samantha posa son bras sur le haut du canapé et appuya sa tête contre sa main, regardant son colocataire.

-Dure journée ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Affreuse ! Marmonna le brun, les yeux toujours clos. Rouvrant un œil, il lui demanda à son tour. Et toi ?

-Ashley est passée en début d'après-midi pour qu'on révise ensemble nos examens qui ont lieu la semaine prochaine. Mais ça a vite dérapé et on a fini par regarder un film à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait emmené.

-J'espère au moins que le film était intéressant !

-Un vrai navet ! Soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant rire Mike.

Il n'y avait pas plus niais comme film que les comédies romantiques d'Ashley, mais Sam n'avait pas pu refuser devant la moue suppliante de son amie. On ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand elle se mettait à faire les yeux doux, digne du chat potté. Elle s'était donc retrouvée obligée de se taper 2h de vampire amoureux qui brille au soleil. Débile.

Le ventre de la blonde se mit à grogner, troublant le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux amis. Mike se tourna vers la jeune fille, un sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres, tandis que Sam essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses joues rougis par la honte.

-Pizza ? Proposa le brun et Sam s'empressa d'accepter.

Mike composa donc le numéro de leur pizzeria favorite et passa commande. Une demi heure plus tard, leurs pizzas livrées, la blonde se jeta littéralement sur une part avant de l'engloutir rapidement, sous le regard médusé de Mike qui n'avait pas encore commencé la sienne.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda la jeune fille, la bouche encore pleine. Avalant son morceau de pizza elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer. J'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin.

-Je savais pas qu'on pouvait en mettre autant dans une bouche ! Ria le brun en reprenant une deuxième part.

-Ahah, très drôle ! Répliqua sarcastiquement Sam en ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami qui protesta pour la forme.

Tandis que la blonde terminait de manger, Mike se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Dans la cuisine, le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupire d'exaspération devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sam avait laissé traîner ses cours un peu partout dans la pièce. Et après, c'était les hommes qui étaient bordéliques ! Prenant une feuille au hasard, il la parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de sentir la colère monter en lui. Revenant sur ses pas, il se posta devant Sam qui regardait la télé, allongée sur le canapé. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il brandit sa trouvaille devant elle, le regard sombre.

-Tu fais des recherches sur les wendigos ? S'emporta-t-il alors qu'il plaquait violemment le papier sur la surface de la table basse. Mais t'es pas bien, Sam ! Quand vas-tu passer à autre chose ?

-C'est juste pour ma culture, Mike ! Pas besoin de t'emporter comme ça ! Répliqua Sam, perdant à son tour son calme.

-Il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose ! Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter tes conneries de recherches !

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux ! Hurla la blonde en se levant, avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de s'y enfermer, plantant Mike dans le salon.

De dernier fixa la porte en poussant un profond soupire de lassitude. Se laissant tomber sur le sofa, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle allait le rendre fou. Attrapant la feuille face à lui, il la déchira en mille morceaux sous le coup de la colère. Il fallait à tous prix qu'elle s'enlève ces idées de recherches de la tête, ou elle finirait par sombrer dans la folie, l'entraînant avec elle dans sa descente.

Sam déposa ses affaires sur l'une des tables en bois de la bibliothèque et ouvrit un premier livre avant de le parcourir rapidement, prenant quelques notes sur son carnet au passage. Malgré sa dispute avec Mike la semaine précédente, la blonde continuait ses recherches après ses cours à la fac, veillant à ne pas les laisser traîner quand le brun était dans les parages. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce mal qui rodait dans les montagnes, besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Hannah et Beth.

Mais ses sources étaient peu nombreuses et insuffisantes. Quelques contes et recherches tentaient d'expliquer la légende du wendigo mais certains points restaient obscures ou inexpliqués. Il y avait même quelques variations du mythe selon les différentes tribues amérindiennes. Certaines tribues du nord pensaient que la transformation en wendigo venait d'une possession démoniaque survenue après l'apparition de la créature en rêve. Mais toutes avaient un point commun : le wendigos avait un cœur de glace que seul le feu parvenait à détruire.

Soupirant, Sam referma le livre et s'affala sur la table. Ces recherches ne menaient à rien. Mike avait peut-être raison. Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose. Pourtant, elle n'y parvenait pas. Une part d'elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Alors elle attrapa un second livre et l'étudia. Durant des heures, elle resta assise, feuilletant de nombreux ouvrages relatant la légende des wendigos.

Relevant enfin la tête de ses recherches, Sam consulta l'horloge murale qui affichait 19h. Épuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, elle rassembla ses affaires et remit les livres à leur place sur les rayons. Après avoir salué la vieille bibliothécaire, elle quitta la bâtisse. Dehors, le ciel était noir, annonciateur d'un orage proche. Elle se mit donc en route d'un pas pressé. Pourtant ses pas la guidèrent à l'opposé de sa destination initiale et balayant les alentours du regard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant la luxueuse demeure des Washington.

Sam pesta contre elle-même mais n'arriva pas à se résoudre à faire demi-tour. Ses pieds semblaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête et elle continua à avancer en direction de la porte d'entrée. Levant le poing pour frapper à la porte, elle suspendit son geste, le cœur battant. Mais que faisait-elle ? Josh lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus la revoir alors pourquoi était-elle là, devant chez lui, prête à toquer ?

Tandis qu'elle restait plantée sur le perron de la maison, la pluie se mit à lui foueter le dos, et elle se retrouva bientôt trempée jusqu'aux os. Pourtant, elle ne se soucia guère des trombes d'eau qui dévalaient le long de sa peau, perdue dans ses réfléxions. Une mèche de cheveux mouillée lui tomba devant les yeux mais elle ne la repoussa pas, la main toujours tendue vers la porte.

Melinda Washington s'engagea dans l'allée de gravier et coupa le contact. Attrapant son sac et ses achats, elle courut sous la pluie battante. S 'abritant du mieux qu'elle put sous son sac à main, elle se figea en apercevant Samantha devant la porte. Elle pressa le pas et s'arrêta en face de la blonde qui semblait ailleurs. Melinda s'empressa de déverouiller la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, conseillant à la jeune fille de faire de même. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, la plus âgée attrapa son bras et la tira à elle.

-Entre donc Sam, tu vas attraper la mort par ce temps !

Elle referma derrière elle et monta à l'étage, laissant la blonde seule dans le hall d'entrée. Revenant quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Washington déposa une serviette sèche sur les épaules de la jeune fille avant de l'inviter à la suivre dans le séjour. S'asseyant sur le sofa, Sam enleva sa veste trempée et entreprit de sécher ses cheveux qui lui dégoulinaient désagréablement dans le dos. Une fois encore, Melinda quitta la pièce et revient peu de temps après, deux tasses de café à la main. Elle en tendit une à la jeune fille et déposa la sienne sur la table basse qui les séparait.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux femmes tandis que Sam tentait tant bien que mal de réchauffer ses doigts frigorifiés avec la chaleur de sa tasse. La mère de Josh avala une gorgée de son breuvage et, reposant sa tasse, se lança, faisant sursauter la blonde qui balayait la pièce des yeux.

-Josh n'est pas là. Il est à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec sa psychologue.

Sam hocha simplement la tête, essayant de cacher sa déception. Reposant à son tour sa tasse, la blonde leva son regard vers l'épouse Washington qui la dévisageait, soucieuse. Sam lui offrit un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Mélinda soupira avant de lui dire :

-Même s'il ne le montre pas, il tient énormément à toi.

Les orbes ambres de la jeune fille se teintèrent d'une immense tristesse. Elle aurait tant aimé croire en ces dires, mais elle connaissait la vérité. Josh lui en voulait autant qu'elle lui en voulait malgré l'affection qu'ils se portaient. Ne disait-on pas qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y avait qu'un pas ? Et ce pas, ils venaient de le franchir. Sam sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et elle tenta de la chasser. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Surtout devant cette femme qui avait tant perdu. Elle ne devait pas se montrer aussi égoïste. Alors, ravalant difficilement le sanglot qui obstruait sa gorge, elle murmura tristement :

-Je l'ai abandonné... Je l'ai laissé seul dans ces mines, alors qu'il avait besoin de moi.

Malgré toute sa volonté, les larmes coulèrent. _Traîtresses_. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, elle se laissa aller à son chagrin. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il aussi mal ? Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette culpabilité qui la rongeait. Elle allait devenir folle. Mélinda se leva et, faisant le tour de la table, vînt s'accroupir face à la jeune fille. La prenant tendrement dans ses bras, elle caressa ses cheveux blonds et Sam se détendit instantanément. Mélinda avait toujours été comme une seconde mère pour elle.

-Tu ne l'ai pas abandonné, Sam. Lui chochota Mme Washington tandis que la blonde s'agrippait plus fortement à elle. Tu as été présente pour lui après la disparition de ses sœurs. Tu es retournée dans ces montagnes pour le chercher. Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu et je t'en suis profondément reconnaissante, Sam. Et je suis persuadée que Joshua te l'ai aussi.

Ces mots apaisèrent la jeune fille et elle desserra sa prise autour de la taille de Mélinda afin de lui faire face.

-Merci...

Mélinda lui offrit un chaleureux sourire, celui qu'une mère adressait uniquement à son enfant et Sam se remémora à quel point cette femme avait toujours eu une place importante dans sa vie, bien plus que sa propre mère. De son pouce, Mélinda sécha les joues mouillées de la jeune fille. À ce moment là, la porte d'entrée claqua et des pas résonnèrent dans le hall. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la porte tandis que Josh pénétrait dans le salon. Son regard se posa sur Sam et il se figea. Ses yeux d'habitude si clairs se firent orageux et il laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le sol.

-Que fais-tu ici, Sam ? Je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois ! S'emporta le brun tandis que la concernée se levait.

-Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles et... et te parler aussi.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Hurla-t-il avait de faire demi-tour et de gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Sam ferma les yeux quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre du jeune homme claquer.

-Excuse-le, Samantha. Il n'est pas de très bonne humeur ces derniers temps. Expliqua Mélinda, visiblement mal à l'aise devant l'attitude de son fils.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est ma faute.

-Tu devrais monter le voir. Je suis sûre que parler avec toi lui fera du bien. Lui conseilla la mère de son ami.

Sam hocha la tête et prit la même direction que Joshua quelques minutes auparavant. Elle connaissait les lieux par cœur pour y être venue des miliers de fois à l'époque des jumelles. La chambre de Josh était la première et elle frappa timidement deux coups à la porte, attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas.

-Laisse-moi seul !

Soupirant, la blonde tourna quand même la poignet et poussa la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre du brun. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité inquiètante. Josh, allongé sur son lit, se redressa pour voir qui était l'opportun et poussa un profond soupire. Sam vînt s'asseoir près de lui, laissant tout de même une certaine distante entre eux. Pas qu'elle ait peur de lui, non. Elle ne se sentait juste pas la force de l'approcher plus.

-Que veux-tu, Sam ?

Sa question la fit sursauter et elle se tourna complètement vers lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien, cherchant à rassembler son courage. Alors enfin, elle se lança :

-Il m'arrive de les voir. Les filles. Et je me dis que j'aurais pu les sauver. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour éviter que tout ça arrive. Je suis une amie pitoyable ! Je les ai abandonnées. Je t'ai abandonné.

Joshua la regarda sans rien dire. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, tout comme lui. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait rien pu faire. Et désormais ils devaient vivre avec ces remords. Le passé est hors de notre portée. C'était ce que le Dr Hill lui avait expliqué lors d'une de ses séances. Ce qui été fait, été fait, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé. On devait simplement apprendre à vivre avec même si c'était dur. Pourtant, la détresse de son amie le secoua et il réprima l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Sam se tordait nerveusement les doigts et Josh posa sa main sur la sienne. La jeune fille qui avait fuit le regard de son ami après sa déclaration, releva la tête vers lui. Il lui adressa un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant qu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre, le cœur battant la chamade. Le brun avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle et bien qu'elle essayer de l'ignorer, elle savait très bien quel était la nature de ses sentiments à son égard.

-Josh, que s'est-il passé dans ces mines après que le wendigo t'es emmené ? Murmura la jeune fille, brisant le silence qui pesait sur eux.

Josh retira vivement sa main de celle de la blonde, comme brûlé et se détoura d'elle, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard inquisitateur. Non, il ne voulait pas évoquer tout ça. Il voulait juste oublier. Etait-ce si compliqué à comprendre ? Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Sam se rapprocher de lui. D'un geste doux, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, comme pour l'inciter à se confier. Josh prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, son regard fuyant toujours celui de la blonde. Peut-ête que parler l'aiderait à passer à autre chose, à alléger ce poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine. Oui, il allait tout lui raconter, car Sam le comprendrait. Elle l'avait toujours comprit.


	7. 6 - Survie

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 6 avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse. Avec tous les événements qui se sont produits ces derniers jours, j'admets ne pas avoir eu l'envie et le temps d'écrire. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Petites explications de ce qui est arrivé à Josh quand il était encore dans les montagnes. Bonne lecture !**_

 **Survie**

Un an plus tôt

Josh ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son crâne lui faisait attrocément mal et du sang séché lui tirait la peau au niveau de l'arcade gauche. Que s'était-il passé ? Se relevant tant bien que mal, il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs, ignorant la douleur qui assaillait sa pauvre tête. Des images des dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire, morcelées comme les pièces d'un gigantesque puzzle qu'il fallait emboîter pour le reconstruire. Et son crâne qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Un cri bestial se répercuta contre les parois en pierre de la mine, et Josh se figea, fixant, tétanisé, l'immense fissure dans la roche qui faisait office d'entrée. Le cri retentit une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus près désormais. Le brun se traîna lourdement derrière les vestiges d'une palissade en bois, l'obscurité le rendant invisible, et attendit, immobile. Son cœur s'emballa à la vue de la créature qui venait d'arriver et il eut l'impression de n'entendre plus que ses battements affolés. Recroquevillé derrière la parois de bois, il observa le wendigo s'éloigner et son regard se posa sur le tatouage en forme de papillon sur son épaule décharnue. _Hannah_.

Alors tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Sa jeune sœur était bien devenue une de ces créatures mangeuses d'hommes. Josh plaqua sa main sur sa bouche afin de faire taire le sanglot qui montait au fond de sa gorge. Non, tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Les monstres n'existaient que dans les contes afin d'effrayer les enfants.

La blessure à son œil se rappela à lui, bien réelle, elle, et il dût se rendre à l'évidence. Ses pires cauchemars avaient pris vie. Coïncé depuis de longues années dans sa propre folie, Josh n'arrivait plus à distinguer la réalité de son imagination. Et désormais, la frontière entre les deux lui paraissait encore plus floue. Mais une chose était sûr, il était en danger et il devait trouver le moyen de sortir de cet endroit. Mike avait disparu après leur traversée dans l'eau, et il était maintenant complétement seul avec ces monstres et ses pensées.

Une fois assuré que le wendigo n'était plus dans les parages, le brun se leva difficilement. Sa jambe lui lançait. L'atterissage dans ces mines ne s'était pas fait en douceur et il avait dû se blesser lors de sa chute. Josh leva précipitement la tête, cherchant une quelconque issue menant directement à l'extérieur. Mais rien.

La seule sortie était cette large fissure dans la pierre derrière laquelle le wendigo avait disparu. Trop dangereux. Dans son état actuel, il serait incapable de se défendre ou de prendre la fuite s'il venait à tomber nez à nez avec une de ces créatures. Il valait mieux qu'il attende que sa blessure à la jambe cicatrise quelque peu. Pour l'instant, il devait rester un maximum à couvert. Ensuite, il pourrait réfléchir à un plan. Et puis, les autres avaient sûrment dû prévenir les secours et ils allaient arriver. Jamais ils ne le laisseraient mourir dans cet endroit. Il était leur ami après tout. Sam ne le laisserait pas tomber. Elle était toujours là pour lui. Elle allait revenir.

Les heures avaient filé et Josh commençait à désespérer. Son estomac grondait et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes au fil des minutes. Que faisaient les autres ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils toujours pas encore arrivés ? L'avaient-ils vraiment abandonné ? Non, impossible ! _Tu vas payer pour ça ! Putain de cinglé !_

-Non, taisez-vous ! Hurla le brun, se plaquant violemment les mains de part et d'autre de son visage, cherchant à faire taire ces voix qui n'existaient que dans son esprit.

Sa raison laissait peu à peu place à la paranoïa et il sentait qu'il allait perdre pied. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tandis que les secondes et les minutes s'engrénaient, la faim se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et Josh entrevu la souffrance que sa sœur avait dû éprouver, seule dans ces mines. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il rien avaler ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Affalé parterre, front contre le sol en terre battue, le brun ferma les yeux. Son estomac se contracta une nouvelle fois et, ouvrant les yeux, il suivit l'ascenssion d'un scarabé. D'un geste vif, il attrapa le pauvre insecte et le fourra dans sa bouche. Il mastiqua longuement avant d'avaler. Il réprima son envie de vomir et fit une grimace de dégoût. Il aurait tant aimé avoir de l'eau pour faire disparaître le goût immonde qu'avait laissé l'insecte dans sa bouche.

Se maintenant difficilement sur ses jambes, il commença à avancer tel un automate. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il devait à tout prix s'échapper de ces mines ou la folie allait prendre le pas sur le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, il se faufila à travers la fissure dans la roche. Alluma la lampe torche accrochée à sa ceinture, il examina l'endroit dans lequel il venait d'attérir. Aucun signe de wendigos. Il continua donc son avancée, suiviant l'unique voie qui serpentait entre les pierres.

Un léger bruit lui parvînt et il se figea. Cherchant du regard un endroit pour se cacher, il repéra une fente étroite dans le mur et s'y glissa sans un bruit. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le danger écarté, il reprit sa marche.

Il marchait depuis ce qu'il lui paraissait être des heures. Il était épuisé et la faim se faisait toujours ressentir. Qu'avait-il crut ? Qu'un simple insecte suffirait à le combler ? Il était stupide. Tandis qu'il débouchait dans une nouvelle zone de la mine, plus vaste cette fois-ci, il décida de faire une pause. Il avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Retournant un vieil bureau de bois où étaient entassés des plies de dossiers vieillis par le temps, il se recroquevilla dessous afin de ne pas se faire repérer par les wendigos lorsqu'il dormirait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à glisser dans les bras de Morphée, son regard émerode se posa sur une chaîne qui scintillait à la douce lumière de sa torche. Le prenant dans le creux de sa main, il reconnut le pendentif qu'il avait offert à Hannah pour son anniversaire. Ouvrant délicatement le pendentif, un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que les larmes creusaient des sillons d'eau salée le long de ses maigres joues.

oOoOo

Il procéda de la même manière les jours qui suivirent. Marchant ce qu'il pensait être la journée et cherchant une cachette pour dormir la nuit, se nourrissant exclusivement d'insectes et buvant l'eau qui ruisselait le long de la roche.

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre tout espoir d'un jour quitter cet endroit, un vent glacial lui mordit la peau, le faisant frissoner, signe d'une liaison directe avec l'extérieur. Oubliant la douleur qui tiraillait sa jambe, Josh suivit la provenance du vent au pas de course et se stoppa net face au spectacle des montagnes qui s'offrait à lui. Fermant les yeux, il inspira l'air pur de la nature, un large sourire prenant possession de ses lèvres pâles. Les faibles rayons du soleil d'hiver carressaient son visage, le réchauffant quelque peu. Tout ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Entendant un énième hurlement bestial retentir, le brun se précipita hors de la mine, le souffle court. Se plaquant contre la parois rocheuse, il entama une descente périeuse sur le sol enneigé. Son pied dérappa et il se rattrapa de justesse, le cœur cognant bruyamment à l'intérieur de sa cage thoraxique tandis qu'il observait le vide devant lui. Inspiant profondément, il reprit son ascenssion. Derrière lui, les cris des wendigos avaient cédé la place aux hurlements du vent et il se détendit quelque peu.

La neige fouettait son visage mais il ne s'en souciait plus. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur ses pieds. Un seul faux pas et il terminerait sa chute 600 mètres plus bas. À cette hauteur, il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir indème.

Il poussa un profond soupire de soulagement lorsque son pied se posa enfin sur le chemin sécurisant qui menait au chalet. Il s'accorda une courte pause sa jambe le faisait attrocément souffrir. Tandis qu'il s'adossait contre le tronc d'un des immenses pins qui bordaient la route enneigée, le vent glacial du nord redoubla d'intensité, lui arrachant un frisson. Le soleil entamait lentement sa descente derrière l'horizon, teintant le paysage d'une agréable lueur dorée. Les wendigos ne tarderaient pas à quitter l'obscurité des mines pour leur chasse nocturne. Il lui fallait à tous prix trouver un abri sûr pour la nuit. Le chalet était sûrement le meilleur endroit.

Se remettant difficilement sur ses jambes, il reprit sa descente. Alors que l'obscurité reprenait ses droits sur la nature, il arriva enfin à destination. Il se figea devant le paysage chaotique qui se dessinait devant lui. Le chalet n'était plus qu'un amas de bois carbonisé et de cendre. Son dernier espoir venait de s'éffriter. Qu'était-il arrivé aux autres ? Non, ils ne pouvaient être morts.

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, Josh avança inconsiemment vers ce qui, autrefois, fut le chalet des Washington. Ses mains s'activèrent à dégager les planches de bois brûlées sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore en vie. À chaque débris qu'il retirait, son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine de peur de découvrir le corps sans vie d'un de ses amis. Mais il ne trouva rien de plus que de la poussière. Fermant les yeux, il inspira une profonde bouffée d'air frais.

Un hurlement sauvage résonna dans la nuit, le faisant sursauter. Il ne devait pas rester dans les parages. Il se remit à courir aussi vite que sa jambe blessée lui permettait, jetant de frénétiques regards derrière lui. Les hurlements semblaient être toujours plus proches et il s'attendait à tout instant à voir un wendigos lui barrer la route. Mais il n'en fut rien et il redoubla la cadance. Le gîte se dessina dans son champ de vision. S'engouffrant précipiemment à l'intérieur, le brun referma la porte derrière lui, se plaquant dos contre.

Percevant le bois grincer sous les pas du wendigos, Josh s'immobilisa complètement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle pestide de la créature sur sa nuque et il se raidit encore danvantage. Il attendit quelques minutes sans bouger, puis, une fois assuré que la créature avait rebroussé chemin, il s'autorisa à respirer. Poussant le bouton de l'interrupteur, il leva les yeux au ciel. Pas de courant.

-Et merde !

L'air hivernal s'infiltrait à l'intérieur du gîte par le carreau brisé de la porte, emportant avec lui quelques flocons immaculés. Jetant un regard mal assuré à travers la vitre en éclats, Josh détailla le paysage blanc à la recherche d'un wendigo. Rien si ce n'était le mouvement furtif du vent qui faisait danser les branches des pins. Il se détendit quelque peu mais n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il devait rester sur ses gardes. Attrapant sa lampe torche qui reposait toujours à sa ceinture, il balaya la pièce principale de son faiseau lumineux. Les vêtements jetés négligement sur le sol témoignaient de l'ancienne présence de ses amis.

Fouillant dans un placard, il trouva une vieille boîte à outil rouillée qu'il ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Il prit l'unique marteau qui sommeillait dans cette boîte depuis des années, empoigna quelques clous qui fourra dans sa poche puis referma délicatement la caisse en métal. Se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher, il attrapa une pile de draps avant de retourner dans le séjour. Là, il commença à fixer, à l'aide de clous, les draps sur chaque ouverture. Ça ne retiendrait peut-être pas les wendigos mais ça le protégerait du froid et de leur vue. Du moins, pour cette nuit.

Sa tâche terminée, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fermant les yeux. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était désormais seul sur ces montagnes. Plongé dans ces sombres pensées, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

oOoOo

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Se levant, il tituba dangereusement vers la fenêtre et en souleva le lourd drap qui la barrait. Les rayons orangés de l'aube l'éblouirent et il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes afin de s'accommoder à la vive lumière. Son ventre gronda et il fouilla dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Il ne trouva qu'une multitude de boîtes de conserve ayant dépassé depuis longtemps la date limite de consommation. Il s'en contenterait. Il ne pouvait pas jouer les fines bouches. Il avait bien mangé des insectes alors ce n'était pas une boîte de conserve périmiée qui allait lui faire peur.

Après avoir prit une douche à l'eau gelée, Josh enfila de vieux vêtements qui traînaient dans l'armoire de la chambre et attrapa la veste que Mike avait oublié. Il était encore tôt aux vus du soleil qui n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith, et le brun décida de sortir. Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de prendre contact avec les autorités du coin. Il se souvenait que Sam avait mentionné une radio dans la tour de guet au-dessus des ruines du sanatorium.

Resserant le pans de sa veste, il avança difficilement dans la poudreuse, ses pieds s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la neige fraîche. Il avançait sans vraiment savoir depuis combien de temps il marchait, lorsqu'il entrevut plus loin la silhouette métalique de la tour qui se découpait sur le blanc du paysage. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Josh se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La structure en acier de la tour s'était enfoncée dans le sol, ne laissant que son extrêmité dépasser.

-Non, pas encore !

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il se laissa tomber au sol. La tête baissée sur ses poings qui agrippaient désespérement le sol, il se laissa aller à son impuissance.

-Putain ! Je veux pas crever ici !

Des larmes de rage roulèrent le long de son pâle visage, terminant leur descnte sur le blanc imaculé de la neige. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas ici, dans ces montagnes infestées de monstres légendaires. Il voulait vivre. Comme c'était ironique. Lui qui se sentait mort de l'intérieur depuis la disparition tragique de ses jeunes sœurs, voulait vivre alors que la mort libératrice venait enfin le chercher. Mais il lui restait encore tant de choses à faire. Il tenait tout d'abord à s'excuser auprès de ses amis, il voulait retrouver ses parents, mais avant tout, il voulait revoir une dernière fois Sam. Sortant le pendantif qui ne le quittait jamais de sa poche, il caressa du bout des doigts le sourire figé de la blonde. Une nouvelle larme solitaire s'écrassa sur sa main tandis qu'un sourire nostalgique étirait ses lèvres.

Résolu, il se remit debout. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Il commença donc à retirait les débris métaliques, espérant trouver la radio. Elle devait sûrement être dans le coin, et avec un peu de chance, elle fonctionnerait toujours. Il fallait y croire. Il passa des heures à balayer la zone sans rien trouver. Il n'en pouvait plus et sa jambe commençait de nouveau à se manifester. Pourtant, il continua ses recherches. C'était son unique billet de sortie de cet Enfer.

Alors qu'il soulevait une énième barre en acier rouillée, son pied heurta quelque chose de dur et il se stoppa dans son mouvement. Baissant les yeux, son regard se posa sur un objet rectangulaire noir et il laissa tomber la barre qu'il maintenait toujours avant de gratter la neige afin d'estirper l'objet. Un sourire de pure joie s'empara de ses lèvres alors qu'il attrapait la radio. Il la tourna et retourna entre ses mains afin de juger de son état. Elle n'avait pas l'air abîmée.

Levant la tête vers le ciel orangé, le brun décréta qu'il était temps de retourner au gîte, sa précieuse trouvaille pressée contre sa poitrine. Une fois rassuré par la sécurité des murs de bois, il consacra plus d'attention à son analyse de la radio. Elle semblait fonctionner à l'aide de piles. Ouvrant tous les placards, il finit par tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait : une boîte remplie de vieilles piles électriques. Retournant s'asseoir, il essaya plusieurs piles, sans qu'auncune ne fonctionne.

-Fait chier ! S'emporta le jeune homme, qui commençait à perdre patiente.

Il devait être maudit. D'un geste enragé de la main, il balança la boîte qui s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin, son contenu se déversant sur le sol. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il hurla, extériorisant son frustration.

oOoOo

Des jours, des semaines et des mois entiers s'étaient écoulés depuis sa fuite hors des mines. Dans ces montagnes où les saisons se confondaient, le temps semblait l'avoir oublié. Chaque jour qui passait devenait une véritable torture pour le jeune homme. La nourriture commençait à se faire rare et il n'avait toujous aucun moyen de contacter les autorités. Il passait donc le plus clair de son temps à fouiller les décombres dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi faire fonctionner la radio. Et chaque jour, c'était les mains vides qu'il rentrait se réfugier au gîte pour la nuit. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre tout espoir. Il s'était fait une promesse, celle de s'en sortir, et il comptait bien la respecter.

De plus, ses escapades journalières n'avaient pas été entièrement vaines. En effet, lors d'une fouille dans les alentours de l'ancien atelier appartenant à sa famille, il était tombé sur un objet très intéressant : un lance-flamme. Se remémorant sa discussion avec Mike sur la peau impénétrable des wendigos qui semblait fondre sous les flammes, le brun considéra qu'il serait plus prudent d'emporter l'arme avec lui.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et Josh vérifia une nouvelle fois la résistance des barricades de bois qu'il avait construit afin de se protéger des attaques des créatures qui vivaient dans ces montagnes avant de se coucher. Son sommeil fut perturbé encore une fois par d'attroces songes et c'est avec plaisir qu'il se leva. Il jeta un regard à la radio qui semblait se moquer de lui dans un coin de la pièce. Il fallait qu'il quitte maintenant cet endroit. Cette pensée sonna comme une évidence et c'est résolu qu'il attrapa un vieux sac à dos qu'il bourra de nourriture et de choses qui lui paraissèrent utiles.

S'armant de son sac et du lance-flamme, il quitta le gîte sans un regard en arrière. Il allait s'en sortir et retrouver sa paisible vie d'autrefois. Il en était persuadé à présent.

Il marchait, luttant contre le foid mordant des hauteurs, luttant contre la fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir à chaque pas. Le ciel était sombre, et c'était à peine s'il voyait ses pieds, pourtant il continuait d'avancer résolument. Au loin, les plaintes des wendigos résonnaient dans la nuit et il frissonna. Alors qu'il continuait sa descente, un hurlement bestial déchira les ténèbres et Josh pivota sur lui-même, trop tard. La créature était face à lui et sans qu'il puisse réagir, bondit sur lui, lassérant son dos de ses immenses griffes acérées. Le brun poussa un cri de douleur tandis qu'il essayer d'échapper à son assaillant.

Il réussit finalement à attraper le lance-flamme et aspergea de ses flammes la créature et se débattut un moment avant de tomber à terre, carbonnisée. Se tournant vers le corps immonde de cette chose qui avait faillit le découper en morceaux, le regard du jeune homme se posa sur le tatouage que la bête arboréait sur son bras. Prenant le marteau qu'il avait emporté avec lui, il fracassa le crâne du wendigos.

-Je suis tellement désolé Hannah.

Ses mots se perdirent dans le vent et il reprit sa route.

OooOo

-J'aperçois quelque chose là-bas !

Josh ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, agressé par la vive lumière du jour. Il réitera son geste, papillonnant de longues secondes des cils afin de s'accommoder aux rayons du soleil. Une main glacée se posa sur son cœur, il y fut parcourut de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

-Il est vivant. Reprit la voix qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant. Joshua, vous m'entendez ?

-Je suis mort... parvint à murmurer le jeune homme d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Non, mais vous étiez pas loin d'y passer. Lui avoua le secouriste avant de passer un bras autour de la taille du fils Washington afin de le soulever. Tout va bien maintenant, vous allez vous en sortir.

Josh se laissa guider vers l'hélicoptère, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Son vœux avait été exhausé.


End file.
